An electronic device with a touch sensing surface may sense proximity and/or force of a touch object on the surface, depending on the technology used to implement the touch sensing. For example, many resistive touch technologies can sense a force of an object pressing on the touch surface, whereas many capacitive touch technologies can sense proximity of an object on or near the touch surface. Because no force may be required for a touch to be sensed in a capacitive sensing system, such a system may be more susceptible to inadvertent touches.